Kagome's Shadow
by forgotten words
Summary: Kagome falls into a magic lake, which unleashes Kagome’s hidden heart. Now her hidden heart is the dark forgotten place in the human heart. It’s a mirror of that person, but this ‘shadow’ isn’t to happy with Kagome.
1. Welcome to the lake

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. 

Warnings: I don't know…

Shadows takeover

Kagome walked along the path Shippo was leading her along as a sigh escaped her lips. Inuyasha had stormed off again, because of a fight she had started, "Stupid Inuyahsa!" She muttered to herself, Shippo had decided to show her his family's den to cheer her up. Kagome of course was worrying about Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroko. Inuyasha was somewhere pouting, while Sango and Miroko where trying to find a healer. Kilala had been bitten by a snake demon and was sick, so they went looking for the cure. Kagome shook her head bringing herself back to the present just in time to see Shippo disappear around a group of trees, "Shippo! Wait, be careful!" She shouted after him. Kagome then followed in the direction he had gone and found herself in a clearing, with a crystal clear lake. Shippo was just ahead of her a smile on his lips,

"Shippo is something wrong?" Shippo just shook his head and continued walking.

"Its just up ahead Kagome! I can't wait to show you!" His voice carried his excitement. Kagome smiled and waved to him,

"Be right there!" Kagome stopped at the edge of the lake and felt an odd tug; she shivered and took a step back. In her effort to get away she tripped on the wet grass and plunged into the water. Kagome let out a scream, which was soon muffled by the water. Struggling Kagome tried to reach the surface. She then heard a voice, which filled her head, and made her calm down.

"Hush, Kagome, hush." The voice was sweet and sticky leaving Kagome with a nervous twinge in her stomach. "Breath, don't worry, breath." Kagome's body compiled ignoring Kagome's worried thoughts, instead of drowning like she had thought would have happened she tasted clear fresh air. "There isn't that better?" This time the voice held humor and anger.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked unsure if she could speak, although she saw no reason it shouldn't.

"You." The voice responded, now sounding familiar. Then it clicked in Kagome's head, it was hers.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked that nervous twinge in the bottom of her stomach becoming more obvious.

"This body." Kagome's scream filled the darkness surrounding her, the once clean air now tasted sour. Then her scream stopped dead, her eyes became unfocused and she was then unconscious.


	2. The Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha.

Warnings: I don't know…

Kagome woke up next to the lake, her head dizzy and her legs to weak to hold up her body. Her mind floating back and forth between the world around her and the black emptiness of her mind. The voice in the lake was gone at least for now. She sat up after awhile and looked around, the lake looked different; in fact it didn't look much like a lake at all.

"Shippo?" She called out loud wondering where he was.

"Kagome." The voice from before entered her mind once more.

"What have you done?" Kagome asked noticing that she couldn't feel the grass beneath her. Kagome trembled in fear, her mind spinning.

"I told you already, I took your body. You worthless girl, I took control. Chasing after a dog demon that doesn't understand the concept of love! Even if he did he loves Kikyo not you! You've always been too stupid to notice chances for real love. You and your stupidity! I have watched from your heart, our heart. I watched you screw up everything! Its my turn, while you just sit there and watch." The voice shuddered with hatred.

"What do you mean?" Kagome's frail voice fading away.

"I mean silly girl, I am taking your place. Now stop talking to me like a good girl and watch." The voice said, no not a mysterious voice. No Kagome thought, "My shadow." 


	3. Goodbye Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha.  
Warnings: I don't know…

Inuyasha's voice filtered in through some light. Kagome walked towards the light and screamed, "Inuyasha that's not me! I am here! In here!" Even as she screamed the words she knew he couldn't hear her.  
Shadow watched as Inuyasha rushed to meet her, "Are you all right!" Inuyasha then regained his composure, "I mean Shippo was worried and wouldn't leave me alone until I came to get you." To Kagome's astonishment Shadow just walked past Inuyasha, like he didn't exist.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, this time worry leaked into his voice.

"Go away Inuyasha, go look for Keikyo." Shadows voice ringed with anger and disgust. "I am sure she gladly take you to hell with her." With that she turned her back to him and walked away. Kagome's gasp filled the false world around her. Kagome had figured it out.

"Shadow, I'm where you where held captive right?" The Shadow didn't respond but the silence answered her question. Then her anger sparked, "How could you do that to him? I mean he can be thick, pigheaded, and just plain stubborn, but that doesn't give you aright to yell at him!" This time the Shadow did answer.

"And that gives you a right too? I didn't yell at him, I didn't tell him to sit. I just told him to leave me alone." Kagome sat in shock the Shadow was right once again.

"He wanted me to stay, even though he loved Kikyo he wanted me to stay." Kagome's voice cracked as she held on to this last string of hope. The Shadows laughter filled the silence Kagome's words had created.

"Because we can find the Shards." The Shadow then turned from their conversation and focused on the real world. "Inuyasha I said go away!" Her Sharp tone stopped Inuyasha from coming any closer. "I don't need you, you don't need me." The Shadow said over her shoulder. Then without another word she walked into the forest. Unlike Kagome the Shadow had a good sense of direction, and soon found the path Shippo had taken her.

"What have you done with Shippo?" Kagome's voice filled the Shadows head once more.

"Nothing, the little brat is asleep. He was next to the mutt." The Shadow's feet touched the sunlight outside of the forest. Shadow raised her arms above her head and stretched, enjoying the sensation of control. Then walked along the dirt path following the edge of the forest. Her smile only widened when she noticed some bandits following her. Shadow watched them from the corner of her eye, loving every moment of it. "Kagome, do you see them? Their here for the shards, everyone only wants you for the shards. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. They just want you around to find the Jewel shards." Shadow felt Kagome shift uncomfortably. The bandits swarmed around her, creating a semi circle of grinning bandits. Shadow reached over her shoulder to grab her bow and an arrow. "Ever hear of the Priestess Keikyo? Well I am her reincarnation." A few of the men shifted awkwardly, the others just smiled wider. "Oh well I warned you." Shadow then knocked the arrow and released it. Her spiritual power spun around the arrow making it more deadly. It hit on man in the chest, spraying blood and tissue. The impact hit a few of the men as well, either knocking them to the ground or splitting open their heads. The rest fled into the forest.

"How could you? How could…" Kagome chocked on her words, tears running down her face, "They where just…"

"Hungry? Innocent? I warned them, I gave them time to run. I even allowed three of them to live." The Shadows voice responded, "It was the two of us or five of them." Her voice was cold, almost heartless.

"But you didn't need to kill!" Kagome's voice shrieked.

"What would you have done, Kagome? Run? Scream? Or offer yourself to them and do what they wanted you to do? No, you would have allowed them to do anything until Inuyasha came to rescue you." Shadow's responded harshly, "Always a burden, always useless."

"Stop!" kagome's said her voice breaking.

"Oh am I hurting your feelings? That's just to bad." The Shadow said ending the conversation. Her eyes flickered back over to the dead bodies, "Worthless." She turned her back on the five mangled bodies, her good mood still in place. Further away Shadow could hear Shippo calling for Kagome. Shadow fought an urge to yell back that she was gone. Shadow kept walking, listening silently as Kagome yelled to Inuyasha and Shippo. Shaking her head slightly to remove Kagome's voice from her head, she glanced towards the town in the distance. "Oh goodie."

"What are you planning?" Kagome said quietly. Her voice had bee muffled since Shadow didn't want to hear her crying, and because Kagome was losing her voice from screaming.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shadow then completely shut Kagome's voice out, just like she had done to Shadow for all these years. Shadow then looked towards the town again, forming ideas as she walked. "This is the town those two idiots went to cure Kilala right?" Even though Shadow had blocked Kagome from her mind Kagome could still hear Shadow's thoughts. Shadow began to trot down the path happily, waving to the villagers heading towards the village from the fields or leaving the village to go to the fields. The villagers waved back some recognizing the body, or just knew who Shadow was. "So much easier when no one suspects a thing." Shadow said cheerfully. 


	4. The plan takes flight

Anime » Inuyasha » Kagome's Shadow B s : A A A Author: forgotten words 1. Welcome to the lake2. The Shadow3. Goodbye Inuyasha4. The plan takes flight Fiction Rated: K+ - English - General - Reviews: 13 - Published: 03-23-06 - Updated: 04-04-06 id:2858773 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. If i did the world would be backwards and the computer would be typing with me! ((I tried to make a joke did it work? If not i am sorry at my sad attempt.)) Warnings: My friends are reading this over my shoulder, so i don't know what could happen. Don't worry they don't bite at least i don't think they do...

-  
Wow, sorry about that I didn't mean to take so long. I guess I was just enjoying the sight of the reviews that I forgot to post the next chapter! I must say though that my chapters have been a little short, and I apologize about that. I am just so excited to finally have a story to write. I want to go back and edit the last chapter, I left some mistakes in there I shouldn't have! Spell check isn't as great as it should be, oh well. Anyways I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and to all of those who have read the story up to this point. I am trying to update often but I must say I have an odd timing on the computer. It likes to misbehave. Sigh Well thank you! I am going to stop talking now and write the story! I hope you enjoy!

-  
Kagome's Shadow- chapter 4!

-  
Shadow reached the town smiling, "What a day!" She said enjoying the cool breeze whipping at her hair. Some of the town's people offered some food. Shadow shook her head politely, "No thank you." She felt almost peaceful and probably would be if it weren't bussing around town about a flash earlier. Some of the farmers in the fields had found the bodies and they where all asking questions, of course since they knew she was the recantation of Kekiyo that she couldn't have done it. She then heard a sound she was beginning to hate. "Kagome!" The female's voice said, it sounded surprised somewhat but happy. Shadow sighed fighting yet another urge to sat Kagome doesn't exist anymore. She turned around to face the women who had spoken. "Sango! I was looking for you!" Shadow said, with a pretend smile on her lips. A shiver ran down her spine. Shadow couldn't tell if she was excited or annoyed. She after all had been looking for Sango. "Where are Inuyasha and Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Always on top of things aren't you?" Shadow responded silently in her head.

"I was hoping he was here, I lost him in the forest." Shadow said hoping she sounded sincere.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked looking at Shadow a little oddly.

"Yes, just a little worried about Inuyasha. How is Kilala?" Shadow asked hoping that she could change the subject.

"Sango!" Someone said from behind them, "Kagome! Where's Inuyasha? I thought we decided to met up at the next village?" The male said as he caught sight of Kagome, it was Miroku.

"I am sorry, I got separated from them in the forest. We went to Shippo's old den but on the way we lost sight of each other." Shadow said hoping this time she sounded sad and worried. "I was hoping they where here."

"I haven't seen them, they are probably on the way." Sango said a little distracted, she keep looking over her shoulder at a hut.

"Oh, the old women said Kilala would be fine." Miroku said, finally remembering why he had been looking for Sango. Shadow was getting tried of this small talk and wobbled a little.

"Kagome?" Sango and Miroku asked at the same time. Sango put her hand on Shadows shoulder.

"Maybe you should rest you look tried." Sango added, her worry showing in her eyes. Shadow almost sighed in disgust but stopped herself and nodded.

_How stupid could they get?_ Shadow thought.

Sango lead her towards another hut with Miroku at her heels. He looked like a puppy trying hard to win Sango's heart. Of course he gave some of the other female villager sideways looks, hoping to win their hearts as well. Shadow wanted to kill both of them now, but then she would have the whole village, Shippo, and Inuyasha on her tail. She hated to admit it but she just wasn't strong enough to fight them all off, at least not yet. Sango gently placed her down on the bed; she was about to say something, but Shadow lie down and turned away from Sango. Shadow hoped Sango would leave it at that.

"Kagome if you want to talk?" Sango said. Shadow shivered in disgust once more, "I will be here." With that Sango turned and walked out of the little house. Shadow released the sigh she had been holding till now. She sat back up in the bed, thinking.

_I can't kill them now, not after what happened on the road a in this towns backyard, no. I could when we get back on the road, make it look like bandits had done it._ She shook her head, _No I am not strong enough yet. I am still getting used to moving this body, if I go into a large battle now I could get hurt. Stupid Kagome! She kept this body so weak. Did you hear that Kagome? I am planning to kill your stupid friends! You have the power; you just don't have the will!_ Shadow shook her head once more. Then stood up, she looked around the room and saw a small pack in the corner, "What a gift?" She asked sarcastically as she walked over to the bag and bent down. With quick fingers she opened it and looked inside. There was some money, a knife, and some bread. "This doesn't look like Sango's, and Miroku has a larger bag." She smiled, "I guess that means no one will miss it!" She extracted the money and placed it on the ground. "Don't think I will need that." She told herself silently; although she wasn't Kagome she still didn't steel money. At least she didn't steal money when she didn't need it. She allowed herself one slyer grin before she left through the front door. No one seemed to notice as Shadow walked out of the village and down a dirt road. It was facing the opposite direction she had come from, as a sigh escaped her lips she noticed a demon flying above her, "A spy?" She asked herself as her eyes traveled along the empty fields, "Most likely a demon that senses the jewel shards." She shook her head; she didn't need to be taking to herself on top of things. "Kagome?" She said summoning Kagome from the place in her heart she had locked her in. Kagome didn't respond but Shadow could tell she was paying attention. "Where is Naroku? Don't know? I do."

"What are you planning?" Kagome asked. She had a look pure determination on her face. Shadow laughed.

"Just a little detour that's all. Then I will…No instead of telling you, you will just have to find out!" ((No foreshadowing here! At least not yet! Author in background laughing evilly))

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, and lie down on the false grass in the place she had been stuck in. Kagome was still trying to figure out how to switch with the Shadow again so she would be in control of her body again. Shadow appeared beside her, although it was just a mirror of her walking towards her. "Unfortunately, I decided to check how you liked your room." Shadow said in an almost caring voice that had just enough edge to it to show she wasn't being kind. Kagome turned her back on the Shadow and plucked a blade of grass out of the ground. "Kagome I don't need to talk to you, you know." The last part was a threat Kagome was afraid of. She didn't want to be alone in here, even if it meant talking to her Shadow.

"I know. You showed me that earlier." Kagome said with her back still towards the Shadow.

"I have decided to tell you where I am heading."

"You don't have to I already know." Kagome said quietly.

"You might have guessed, but I don't think you know the full story though do you?" Shadow said with a teasing like tone.

"You're looking for Naraku."

"Not looking, going to. I know where he is, and even if I didn't I could ask that demon up there where he is hiding, but that's not the point. I am carrying something quite heavy around my neck want to guess what that is?" Shadow didn't give Kagome time to answer, "The shards." Kagome gasped then fell silent once more. "Don't worry I will just give him a few, just enough to keep the others preoccupied." Kagome took a deep breath and faced her Shadow.

"It won't work!" Kagome said sternly,

((I was going to stop here for know but I will continue ))

"Don't doubt yourself Kagome, you have the others tied around your fingers. All you have to do is give your pinkie an unexpected tug and they go crazy like little ants that have been miss placed. Just watch." Shadow then tuned Kagome out once more, knowing she had just twisted Kagome's heart a little too tight. Shadow wasn't worried that she would hurt Kagome. In fact she loved it. She didn't want to wear Kagome down yet. Shadow looked back up at the demon above her and smiled, "How perfect this is turning out to be!" Shadow laughed happily, she then closed her eyes and saw soft flickers of dark energy, "I found you." She then walked in the direction she had seen the energy. Hearing some female voice, Shadow smiled. She then caught sight of where the voice had come from. It was just the demon she had been looking for and his little wind pet Kagura. Shadow waved to them, fighting the urge to break out laughing at Naraku's facial expression. He defiantly didn't expect her to be here. "Naraku. Kagura." Shadow said in a business like tone, "Lets talk." Shadow loved Kagura's shock. It was nice to see her jaw hanging open. Of course she corrected herself in a fast motion and took a defensive position. "I don't want to fight you." Her voice was level and had a tinge of boredom in the background. Kagura gave Naraku a sideways glance that nodded. Kagura folded her fan and slipped it back into place. Shadow thought that the fan was very intriguing, she gave her head a slight shake and placed her eyes in Naraku's. "I came here to talk, that's all I wish to do. If a fight must take place you will die, and that is a warning not a threat." Naraku stepped forward towards Shadow.

"Alone, are we?" His voice was liquid fire that surrounded you with doubts and engulfed fear.

"I decided to separate myself from those who where holding me back." Shadow said in a cold tone. It would have sent any human shivering, but then again Naraku wasn't human was he?

"Interesting." Naraku said while he took yet another step forward. "What do you wish to discuss?" Naraku was growing bored and Shadow wanted him to know she was not what he thought she was. Shadow pulled out two shards.

"These, I found that they don't suit me as well as originally planned." Shadow said her tone becoming even colder. She thought she saw Kagura flinch. Naraku's left eyebrow rose a little.

"For what." He said. Shadow noticed he wasn't in the best of moods.

"I no longer care what happens to the people who used to follow me, nor do I have any interest in the shards at the moment. I can point in the direction you can find some more. Free of charge of course. The only snag in your way that has enough power to bother you would be Kikyo." Shadow said a small smile at the corners of her mouth.

"She is not a problem." Naraku said. Shadow kept her mouth shut, but didn't stop her thought from forming. _She is a problem. A large one. She won't be dying anytime soon. Men's ego, it will be the end of you Naraku just like every other male that thinks like that_. Shadow ignored this thought and refocused on Naraku. "The question is are you?" Shadow knew what the meaning to that was or at least the second meaning.

"We do not share a common goal, so at the moment I won't be." Shadow tossed the shards to Naraku, enjoying the way they floated over to his open hand. "Till business calls again, goodbye." As she turned away she caught the longing of freedom in Kagura's eyes. _Don't fret girl, I may have use of you yet._ Shadow added silently, she knew how Kagura wanted to fly free, but she couldn't with her wings tied behind her back.

Shadow wondered what plans she had just changed, but decided to leave those thoughts to someone who really cared. The demon that had been watching her was mysteriously gone. A chuckle escaped her throat what fun she was planning. She then turned towards the west, loving the thought that none of those pests that had plagued her knew where she was or where she was heading. The sun was setting, almost as if it was preparing itself for what she wanted to do. The mountains rose in the distance making her giddy. A visit was what she planned, a visit to someone who Inuyasha would growl at. Kouga. The one demon that could really get the game started. Not to mention she wanted to see him, really see him. Kagome had looked right over his head, but Shadow wouldn't make that mistake not now.

-  
End of chapter four...

-  
I am hoping for more reviews they really make me happy! I know I was a little off on the characters personalities but that's what makes a fan fiction so unpredictable! I hope you enjoyed it and enjoy the future chapters. The chapter may not be long enough yet but I am working on it. I just get so excited to see how people will react! I will make the next chapter after at least five reviews. Thank you! Oh and next chapter I will respond to the reviews. Hope to hear from you!


	5. You'll be my mate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. If i did the world would be backwards and the computer would be typing with me! ((I tried to make a joke did it work? If not i am sorry at my sad attempt.)) 

Warnings: My friends are reading this over my shoulder, so i don't know what could happen. Don't worry they don't bite at least i don't think they do...

Five reviews! So you get the next chapter! Okay this one is kind of a set up of the next events, but you might still like it. Oh here's a spoiler someone dies! I promised to answer all the reviews so this is going to be quite a long chapter!

Okay I answered at least one review everyone sent me, Thank you all so much!

Juliana- Thank you for the review and here's the next chapter!

bx252 - Thank you for the spelling tips!

Rebelling One- And thank you as well, for the spelling tips.

Taijiya Hatake- Thanks for reading and supporting my fanfic!

Taeniaea- Thanks for reading my fanfic!  
shadow reviewer- Yeah, I guess I made Kagome seem a little wimpy, and I am gald you like Shadow!

i-luv-the-cat-sohma52- Now if I told you what she would do there would be no surprises would there? Well I hope this chapter answers some of the questions and thanks for reading my fanfic!

lunar neko2020- Yeah I know how you feel, but I just love writing them!

* * *

Chapter five - Kouga

* * *

It took Shadow three days to make it to the mountains, of course in her opinion it was worth every minute. She knew where the waterfall was and was enjoying the idea of bumping into Kouga. Shadow hadn't forgotten about the harpies but with the death of their leader they most like had flown the coup. She could almost see the dead wolves and harpies spread along the path. She could almost feel the urgency in the air the battle had brought. She wondered briefly if Kagome recognized this place, but Shadow soon removed the thought from her head. After all she had other things to begin working on. She could hear the wolf's voices, they still didn't know of her presence. She was down wind, so the wolves wouldn't know she was there until she made her presence known or someone came up from behind her. A thought flickered into her mind, one she hadn't counted on. In three nights there would be a new moon. "Inuyasha's weakness." She whispered to herself, she could feel the excitement of a battle coming. She then heard the voice she had been waiting for. 

"Kagome!" Kouga's voice echoed from behind her, she could smell a slight hint of blood in the wind; he had been successful in the hunt. She allowed a soft smile on her lips as she turned to face the demon.

"Hello Kouga." Shadow said, her voice sweet and light.

"What are you doing here? And where's the mutt?" Kouga asked. The last part of the sentence was filled with rivalry. He walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulder. She could almost see his deepest desire.

"I came to see you." Shadow said, "I left him." Shadow said as she fought down the urge to hug him. His hands on her shoulders sent small shivers down her spine. His pure delight showed in his eyes.

"You have decided to become my mate?" He asked with an air of excitement.

"Yes, yes I have." Shadow replied her happiness showing.

"And what of the mutt?" Kouga asked a little confused at the sudden decision Kagome had made.

"Kill him." Shadow replied, a spark of anger settled into those words. She had a serious expression on her face. "For me?" She asked softly. She then pulled out the rest of the shards she held. "For you." She said as she slipped the necklace from around her neck into his hand. Which he had taken from her shoulder. His shock was clear, but his love for her clearer. He closed his hands around the offering and smiled.

"For you." He was a little to shocked to say anything more, he then stood proudly bringing Kagome's body next to his, "Kagome has become my mate!" A few cheers rose from the restless demons around them. His clan had grown back since the attack on Naraku's castle. Kouga smiled happily he had wanted to tear that flea bitten mutt apart for a long time. Shadow then whispered so only Kouga could hear.

"Kouga, I have one more request." Shadow said bushing slightly. Kouga looked down at her and smiled. "After we have dealt with Inuyasha, I wish to remove Naraku from the picture." Kouga seemed even happier at her words.

"Soon, we shall revenge our brothers death's!" Shadow smiled as the clan echoed with even more joy. Kouga then began walking towards the collected food lying on the ground. It was all fresh and still leaking blood. Shadow smiled softly, thinking how wonderfully her plan was working out. She didn't know if she really wanted Naraku out of the way, but it had pleased Kouga. Kouga craved a slab of meat for Shadow, holding it out to her. Shadow laughed,

"Kouga, I still have to cook it." Kouga smiled, he was too happy to allow anything to dull his mood. Shadow took it from his outstretched hand and walked over to a nice clearing, where only a few other demons where. She found wood without a problem and sets up a fire. She gave the food a few good turns and a quick blow of air. Once the fire became stronger she made a spit and slipped the meat onto it. She spun it slowly stopping every now and then to cut deep to check for blood. She was soon joined by Kouga who curled up around her, giving her just enough space to continue spinning. He was sitting behind her, his legs running beside hers. His arms where wrapped lightly around her waist. Kouga's head rested on her shoulder.

"Kagome?" He asked softly. She spun the meat one last time then removed it from the fire carefully.

"Yes?" She asked as she tested the heat coming of the warmed flesh. He didn't respond, instead he held her more tightly. She waited for the meat to cool then took a big bite out of the meat. Kouga groaned softly, as the smell of sweet meat filled the space around them. He had already eaten; in fact while she had been getting the fire started, the whole clan had eaten. Shadow looked up at the sky as she took another large bite. It had grown darker, the stars where already in the sky. She felt tried for the first time in three days. She then settled to eating smaller bites, but eating it faster. After she finished the meat chunk she felt even more tired. She leaned back against Kouga who had been half asleep. He opened his eyes enough to see Kagome in his arms, a smile spread across his lips, Kagome was his now. He stood up bringing her with him, and led her towards the waterfall. He half carried her, half dragged her. Shadow didn't mind much she was to tired and too happy to care. After they got under the waterfall, he led her to his sleeping area and waited for her to get settled. After shadow had found a comfortable spot on the dried grass he joined her. Cuddling up to her once more where they both fell asleep. Shadow was pulled from her dreams as Kouga stood up, she opened her eyes in time to see him shake himself then carfully move over her and into the cave. "Kouga?" She asked. Shadow was fully awake now and was curious to what Kouga was doing. A smile creep across his lips once more.

"Come." He said softly as he held out his hand. Shadow took it and allowed him to pull her up. She straightened her skirt, which until then she had forgotten about. He then swung her up into his arms and ran out of the cave. He ran up a steep path jumping every now and then. Once he reached the top he put Shadow down. Shadow took hold of his hand, which surprised him a little.

"It is a sign of affection." She told Kouga. He smiled even wider, and then his face began serious.

"The mutt and your friends are here." He said pointing towards a group of people in the sky. Shippo had transformed and so had Kilala. Inuyasha and Miroku where on top of Shippo and Sango was on Kilala. Shadow sighed, they had come early but that wasn't much of a problem. Shadow wondered if it was time to let Inuyasha and the rest of them know about her and Kouga.

"Do you have any plans?" She asked Kouga, wondering if he had anything up his sleeve.

"I am going to get rid of the mutt." Kouga said. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the rest of them.

"I have a better idea." Shadow said, "Follow me." Kouga didn't fight as Shadow led him back down the cliff. He did however pick her back up and finish the trip to the ground for her. "Lets go back to Inuyasha's forest." She said. Kouga gave her a sideways look. "There's a well there that can take me back to where I came from, Inuyasha will follow me." Kouga didn't like that plan much, it meant she was leaving and was going to spend time with the mutt. Even after she had agreed to become his mate. Shadow could tell he wasn't too happy with these plans. "Can your clan delay them long enough for us to get away?" She asked as she leaned her body against his. She felt him take a deep breath.

"Yes." Kouga said. Shadow smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Kouga did likewise. Lowering his head and resting his cheek on her head. A wolf appeared a few moments latter bumping its head against Shadows leg, she released Kouga from her hold and turned towards the wolf. Kouga then bent down and scratched the wolf behind the ears. After another moment the wolf ran towards the rest of the clan to relay the message. He then stood up, picking Shadow off her feet and into his arms in the same motion. "Fang will tell the clan to hold them here long enough for us to get away." Kouga then took off; going at top speed he soon reached a forest by noon. Kouga placed her down so he could rest and so she could stretch. Shadow watched as he laid down on the forest floor, hidden from the sun. She then laid down beside him.

"Kouga?" She asked, loving the feel of his skin against hers. He responded with a wolfish grunt, "You won't be able to come with me, you know that don't you?" Again he gave her another grunt and pulled her closer to him. "I am your mate aren't I?" Kouga's eyes opened in surprise at her words. "So you don't have to worry about Inuyasha being alone with me." Shadow said as she wove her fingers into his hair. He didn't respond just watched her. "I want to be with you." Shadow said in a small tone, almost whispering to him. He brought her neck to his mouth and bit her gently. Making her his life mate.  
Shadow woke up a few hours latter to find the sun lower in the sky, Kouga still slept peacefully next to her. She reached over him and under the bush to pull out her clothes. She slipped them on slowly so not to wake him up. She then stood up stretching her sore muscles. She then walked over to where a rock sat in the warm sun. She sat down and closed her eyes enjoying the way the sun warmed her up. She heard rustling of leaves in the distance and decided to see what was happening. She hid behind a tree and looked towards the clearing, Rin was talking to Jakin. Shadow smiled, _she liked the little girl, but that toad deserved a lesson or two!_ Shadow waited for Sesshomaru to appear, but he didn't. So she listened to their conversation.

"Lord Sesshomaru said he would be right back!" Jakin said to the now worried looking Rin.

"But…" Rin said before being cut of by Jakin.

"He will be back." Shadow shook her head that toad's voice was getting on her nerves. She gave the clearing one more glance then stepped into it. Neither Rin nor Jakin seemed to notice.

"Hello." Shadow said, interrupting Rin's come back. They both jumped and turned around to see her. Jakin pulled out his staff and was about to hit the ground to activate it, but Shadow was faster. She grabbed the bow from her back and shot pure energy at the staff knocking it from Jakin's slimy hands. Shadow wasn't sure how the bow had stayed in place after all that had happened, but she didn't mind. The small pack she still had, carried a knife so if she needed to use more then just her powers, she could use the hard steel.

"Kagome?" Rin asked. Shadow thought she looked a little older how much older Shadow couldn't tell.

"Yes and no." Shadow replied watching Jakin carefully. Rin looked nervous and Jakin had a strange expression on his face. Shadow almost wanted to say Boo, just to see their reactions. "I really have no reason to be talking to you, I was just wondering if you could tell me the location of Naraku's new castle?" Shadow knew that Naraku had another one somewhere, she also knew that's where he kept his servants hearts. Rin sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Shadow turned towards him.

"Good evening Sesshomaru." Shadow said watching him carefully.

"Kagome?" He asked, his voice cold. His hand rose to his sword.

"Yes and no. Before you ask, Inuyasha is not here. He is probably looking for me, but I am not looking for him." She took out the dagger that had been hidden in the small bag and began tossing it and catching it. She knew Jakin was trying to sneak over to his staff. "I think sending Rin away would be a good idea." Shadow said, catching the blade then tossing it back up into the air. Sesshomaru then looked at Rin.

"Leave." He said, his voice almost soft. Rin gave Shadow one more glance then walked away. Leaving Shadow with Sesshomaru and Jakin. Jakin reached the staff and was about to use it again, Shadow turned her back on Sesshomaru and in the same motion she let the dagger fly. It hit Jakin in the head; she had put some power into the dagger so when his body hit the ground she knew he wouldn't be getting up, unless of course Sesshomaru used his sword. ((Sorry about that, but I just had to get rid of that toad!))

"I did warn him." She told Sesshomaru as she turned to face him again. Sesshomaru had a look of concentration on his face. She wasn't sure what he was thinking about and she really didn't care. "I want to know where Naraku's castle is." Shadow said. Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes.

"And why should I help you?"

"Because with me out of the way, Inuyasha can't use his blade." Shadow knew that Sesshomaru didn't want to fight his brother when he couldn't fight back. Rin's voice answered the question from somewhere in the forest.

"A day from here, walk towards the sun." Rin's response left the clearing silent. Shadow then turned away from them and walked back towards the direction Kouga was. She saw him, still sleeping peacefully. She bent down and nudged him softly.

"Kouga, there's somewhere we need to go." Shadow said into his ear. Kouga opened his eyes and looked at Shadow a smile on his lips once more.

"Lets go." Kouga said as he stood up, he wrapped his arms around her once more and gave her a soft kiss on lips. Shadow giggled softly, she had taught him to kiss and he unlike the wolf part of him liked it.

* * *

So how did you like this chapter, not much happened, but I wanted to build Shadows and Kouga's relationship before more things happen. Thank you again for reviewing and or reading my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this little story so far! 


	6. An Explaination and a Poem

Hello everyone, it is I, Forgotten Words best friend, who she amazingly trusts with her fanfiction account. Is she insane? Must be if she really thinks of me as her best friend.

Forgotten Words' computer is down! Yes you heard me, down! Do not worry though, she will be back, but it may take some time. I do not have the details. Please be patient. I know you must be depressed or upset about this, and how this isn't a real chapter, but I wrote a poem in honor of Forgotten Words absence instead. If you would like you can read it and go "What the? Talentless bitch!"

It's a sorry tale to tell

But the truth must be spoken

The child of twilight

Comes with the autumn wind

To speak the terrible words

Or are they the forgotten words?

Forgotten words, where have you gone?

Return to us once again

Let us hear your tale

Your voice that entraps us

Makes us hold our breath

You are different

Forgotten words return to us

The longer you are gone

The more will await your arrival

So you see

Forgotten words

You are not so forgotten


	7. Time To Get A Moving

Weee! I am online again! Yeah! I know this is a short chapie, but with my computer down I don't have much of a choice. My friend which I thank again let me use her computer! So I hope even though its a short chapie it brings some surprises! Oh and just in case I don't own this anime, but I do own some of the manga's and episodes of the anime!

* * *

Shadow laughed softly as she walked along the silent trail, leading her towards the first step of chaos. Yes she wanted to create chaos, not just for this world either. Kouga was somewhere ahead of her using that nose of his. He was checking out the path hunting for demons. She could feel her power stir, the power Kagome could barely use and what even Kikyo couldn't use fully. The power she held now in her hands made her giggle. Her excitement seemed to surround her. The trees waved gently in the breeze making her grin, "Yes this is what I want." She answered. The question had never been asked, but she knew Kagome wanted to know. She sighed; even in her delight, the idea of waiting seemed so shallow. Shadow could almost feel Inuyasha searching for her, the confusion Kagome's friends must be feeling. She could also feel the hope that came from Kagome, "What a pain you are." She said under her breath. Even when she couldn't hear Kagome, and she no longer could make any dumb choices, she still angered Shadow to no end. She heard a twig snap in the distance and sensed Kouga's presence. "Kouga?' She asked. Her voice seemed to shatter the stillness of the woods and bounce off of the trees surrounding the path she traveled. Kouga soon came into view, a large grin on his face. 

"I found it!" Shadow smiled softly. She knew she could trust Kouga, but sometimes she wondered if he could tell she wasn't Kagome.

"Kouga I..." She faltered then began again, "Well then, lets crash the party!" She laughed again allowing her excitement to fill her once more, because from here on she would have to stay calm and serious. Kouga watched her carefully, then wagged his tail slightly. Without any warring she found his arms around her waist.

"Kagome..." She grimaced at the mention of her other self. He looked at her and tilted his head. "No, not Kagome." Shadow's eyes widened. "Your more of a different Kagome...a shadow." She felt her knees weaken; she was shocked this was not part of her perfect plan. "Shadow..."

She trembled, this was wrong. _How could he know?_ She yelled mentally.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it!" Inuyasha pounded the ground with his fist. "I couldn't protect her!" Sango stood in the distance watching Inuyasha. 

"He is sure taking this hard." She said to Miroku, who watched Inuyasha as well.

"When should we tell him?" Miroku asked, his voice was calm and his face showed no signs of worry. Sango looked at Miroku and wondered why he couldn't be like this more often. Then again she liked him the way he was.

"I don't know...if you're right, and if that villager was honest, then it would break Inuyasha's heart." Miroku looked at Sango, an almost confused look flashed across his face. "Maybe in a few minutes." She compromised avoiding Miroku's eyes.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed. He wanted to take back what had happened earlier, he wanted to hold Kagome. Inuyasha had noticed a change in Kagome's scent. It was almost sweet, but it held a bitter after taste. He knew something was wrong, and he knew what had happened must have been his fault. "Damn it!" He was interrupted then by Sango's voice.

"Inuyasha we think that Kagome is heading towards Naraku's new castle. She is with Kouga." They had gotten away from the wolf clan without much trouble and had learned Kagome was not there and neither was Kouga. They had gone back down to the village they had last seen Kagome. Miroku then added what he knew.

"We know the general direction." Inuyasha held his fist out in front of him; his skin was healing almost as fast as he had torn it apart by hitting the ground. He didn't say anything, but he did relax his hand. "We leave now." He was determined now, he had a location, a battle to fight, and someone he needed to talk to.

* * *

((Okay because I am new at this writing thing I must admit I agree with my friends advise of having a OC taking control of this fanfic so I am trying to even it out. Yes, I know that I noticed this error earlier, but hey my first fic please forgive me. Well thanks to my friend, Akira, I could type some more! I hate not having a computer to use. Well thanks for sticking around and reading my fic))

* * *

Kimiko- we are sorry for the delayed interaction, but technical difficulties are a problem we are working on! 

Ray- Wow, I had no idea you could almost sound intelligent!

Kimiko- What is that supposed to mean?

Ray- Even sarcasm is wasted on you.

Forgotten- You two quiet I need to write some more!

Ray- Excuses again? Man, I need to find people worthy of my company.

Akira- If you want to find people worthy of your company join a club for sarcastic people. I hear they hand out great cookies. Also, Hello people! I'm Frogotten's best friend, who has just lent out her computer, and done her best to edit this chapter to the best of her knowledge. If there are still mistakes I would like to point out I'm half awake at the moment. Also keep in mind there might not be an update for a while because Forgotten's computer is still down. I wonder why she didn't tell you herself?

Forgotten- (reading Akira's manga stash)

Akira- (glare) I feel so used.


End file.
